Babydoll
by LisaDouglas
Summary: After the death of everyone in the Coven, Fiona and the Axeman raise Cordelia's child as their own.


Chapter 1- Until You Die

"It's done." The Axeman smiled over at his girlfriend. She replied, giving him a seductive wink. Fiona stepped over Misty's body, kicking it as she walked, and made her way to her lover's embrace. "We did it babydoll." He growled, tossing down his bloody axe with a 'clink!' noise and taking Fiona in his arms.

"We killed them all and we lived to spite them." Fiona whispered, brushing her lover's lips with a kiss. He replied, kissing her back with force and she giggled delightfully into his mouth; this was just what she loved about him. Fiona and her Axeman paused and looked upward toward the ceiling when they heard a baby begin to cry.

"I forgot about the baby." Fiona sighed. She watched as her boyfriend paused a second time, still staring up at the ceiling. She could tell he was considering their options. Suddenly a smile came to his face.

"What do you want to do?' He asked instead of making a suggestion.

"We could just leave…" She shrugged, indicating that she didn't care one way or the other about the infant upstairs.

"We can't leave her here to starve." The Axeman didn't like this idea. He had a little known soft spot for tiny children, like the one he'd once had for Fiona when she was a little girl. She had yet to learn this.

"Look what you just did to a room full of people and yet you want to save a little baby?"

"Let's just go look at her." He suggested.

She sighed. Hand in hand the two went upstairs and into what was Cordelia's room. From the doorway you couldn't miss the big white basinet or certainly not the ornate canopy that was draped over it. It looked like a crib fit for royalty. The tiny baby let out a frightful cry from her bed, almost as if she understood what had just occurred downstairs and who she'd been left in the world with. Fiona and the Axeman walked over and peered into the baby's basinet where the tiny baby lye wailing.

"She looks like Delia." Fiona remarked, not knowing if deep down she was hurt by this…if maybe she was feeling a twinge of remorse for what she'd just done to her own daughter.

"I don't think so babydoll…I think she looks like her Grandma. She has your beautiful cheek bones and those lovely eyes…" He said, Fiona just stared at him for a moment as the baby continued to scream.

Fiona couldn't help but reach down and pick her up, the baby's wailing sort of stopped and started over and over as she was brought into Fiona's embrace.

"I did love your Mama." Fiona admitted, tears coming to her eyes as she lye her forehead against the now quiet baby's. She could feel her boyfriend gently running his fingers through her hair now. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I think you know what we have to do." He said. "Besides. It'll be great for

us. We'll raise her as our own little tyke, it'll give me the chance to do something I couldn't otherwise do with you that I'd love to do with you." She looked up at him curiously, not quite understanding. "It'll give us the chance." He began again. "To have a baby of our own: to make a family."

"You want to have a baby with me?" She laughed, finding the idea completely ridiculous on several different levels. Fiona had the urge to mock her lover further for this stupid idea but he spoke first.

"Yes. I do." He said. "She can be our baby. And you can start over…like I know you wanted to with Cordelia." Inside Fiona knew this was true but couldn't bare to consider it, she shook off the suggestion and moved on to her biggest concern.

"What if she's the one…what if she's the next Supreme?" She protested.

"Then when the time is right; we'll do what we have to do." He suggested,

Fiona agreed without hesitation, turning back to the newborn.

"I did love your Mama. Very much. More than anything in the whole world…but myself…" Fiona continued, nuzzling the baby.

Even now, glad that she was alive; Fiona was realizing that part of her really was feeling remorse over what she'd done to her own baby. She was shocked and disturbed by this, never having really felt much remorse before. Fiona took the baby's fingers in her hands and played with them carefully as she held her.

"But now I will be your Mother," she sniffled, rocking the baby, "until you die."


End file.
